


His Queen

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe where females rule, Because Jihoon is born a prince but has to crossdress, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Woojin, With A Twist, forgot to say, princess!Jihoon, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: In an alternate universe, only queens can ascend the throne.  Females are more desired because they bear offspring, while men are sent to work or to fight in battle.Desperate to hold onto their throne, the King and Queen decided to mask their first-born son, portraying him as a princess and promising "her" marriage to the prince of the neighbouring kingdom as soon as "she" was born.It was a good thing that Jihoon was pretty enough to play the part effortlessly.





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in half an hour so don't expect much hahahaha
> 
> Not edited because I really need to go back to studying now lol

Today was the day. Jihoon wiped his sweaty palms down the sides of his dress, nervous as to how things were going to go down. He was meeting his betrothed in a few hours, the prince of the neighbouring kingdom. Anything and everything could go wrong. He had been playing his part for the past 19 years of his life, masquerading as the crown princess when he was in actual fact a prince. He lived a lie, but no one questioned it. Or at least nobody dared to. The maids retreated from his room after laying the exquisite dress on the chair behind him. It has been made a rule that nobody assists the young _princess_  when changing. Rumours spread of a potential ugly scar, physical defect. Some even said that the young  _princess_ was cursed and that anyone who saw her naked would go blind.

 

Jihoon knew of those rumours.  But he never minded them.  In fact, he was secretly glad that everyone kept their distance so that his secret could remain safe.  Being burdened with this from a very young age was very exhausting.  As a child, he often questioned his own sex.  If he was a boy, why did he wear dresses?  "Because you are the crown princess," his mother would explain to him, confusing him further.

 

Adolescence was even more confusing for him.  He studied various literature and anatomy, learning that men were in charge of slaving for his wife, working or going into battle, both prospects of which appalled Jihoon.  As much as he wanted to own his natural gender, he much preferred the lavish lifestyle of a  _princess._   Since then, he owned his role.  His parents, the King and Queen, began to trust the young  _princess_ to be at attendance at various events and court meetings.  "You will have to rule one day," The Queen told the crown princess.  "Rule with an iron fist but always remember to do no harm."

 

Jihoon knew he was a beauty.  He basked in the attention various guards showered him with.  Slowly, he used that fact to his advantage, honing his flirting skills over the years.  He often coaxed the guards to let him go out to the shops unguarded to buy some new jewellery, or pleaded with the cooks for extra dessert, the latter was strongly frowned upon by his mother as "Princesses should never gain weight unless pregnant!"

 

That's no fair then, Jihoon thought.  Because of his anatomy, he will never be granted the chance to gain weight.

 

Jihoon stared at his reflection, donned in a cream dress with beautiful embroidered flowers down the side.  He took a deep breath to shake off the nerves before opening the doors to let the maids in to style his hair.  Everything in his life had lead to this.  He mustn't screw up now.  Once they seal the deal, everything will be worth it; the deception, the stress, the struggle.

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin was starstruck.  His eyes fixed on the beautiful figure across from him, jaw completely unhinged in awe.  Who was this magnificent beauty and does he have the permission to talk to her?  He whipped his head to look at his Mother who was similarly staring at the maiden, except that unlike Woojin's look of desire, hers was mixed with pride.

 

"Do you regret throwing a fuss yesterday, 3rd prince?" His mother spoke to Woojin, a sly grin dancing across her cheeks.  "You have to admit that I chose a very desirable bride for you.  So I expect you to behave so that we can officiate this marriage."

 

Woojin nodded, eyes still in a trance.  The crown  _princess_ approached the King and Queen and shared a few words before turning to Woojin's direction and sending him a sly grin and nod.

 

Woojin felt like his heart was about to explode.  Was this his betrothed bride?  Was this going to be his Queen?  He definitely had no qualms with that!

 

Woojin felt his legs shuffle as he was drawn towards his betrothed.  He gulped nervously, blinking furiously.  The princess giggled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

That was a good sign, Woojin concluded and with his newly gained confidence, he cleared his throat and offered his palm.  "I am the 3rd prince of the Blossom kingdom, I am honoured to be meeting you."

 

The crown  _princess_ smiled bashfully, hiding behind her sleeve before resting  _her_ hand on to Woojin's so the latter could place a gentle kiss.  "I am Park Jihoon, crown princess of the Cherry kingdom and I am very pleased to have met you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon fluttered his eyelashes coyly.  The 3rd prince had officially landed in his trap, enamoured by his beauty.  Why was he ever nervous in the first place?  His beauty had never failed him before.

 

"So princess, tell me more about yourself."

 

"No, prince Woojin," Jihoon responded.  "I want to know more about you first."

 

Jihoon knew this would do the trick.  Men were often treated like objects, slaves almost.  It was rare for a maiden to take interest in a man, let alone the crown princess.  A trail of giggles bubbled out of his lips as he watched Woojin's mouth open and shut like his pet goldfish.  He noticed a little snaggletooth left of his lips and internally cooed.  He's adorable like a baby.

 

"You have a snaggletooth?" Jihoon piqued excitedly, eyes beaming in interest.  "Do you have a cool story behind it?"  


Woojin scratched the back of his neck shyly, "Not really.  My adult teeth came in before my baby tooth fell out, that's all."

 

Jihoon burst out into a fit of giggles.  What an interesting prince.  Maybe life with him as his King will not be so bad afterall!

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin was falling.  He stared intently as Jihoon shared his struggles of being a crown princess.  He felt sorry for the maiden to had been living under such soul-crushing pressure as the future Queen of the kingdom.  He could never imagine an alternate universe where Kings would rule.  He listened to Jihoon's every word, growing increasingly entranced by the princess' beauty, intelligence and strong will.  With the smile long gone from Jihoon's face, Woojin was already missing his bright smile, especially how his cheeks would lift up adorably under his eyes.  He vowed to always make her smile and support her as much as he could, so that she will be happy with him forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was falling too.  He told Woojin his deepest bottled feelings about everything.  His heart sank when he realised that the last secret he had left to tell was  **that** one.  Jihoon bit his tongue, adamant to keep mum for another day.  At least until they were wed.

He hoped that one day Woojin would forgive him for telling such a lie. 

 

He also hoped that Woojin would still accept him into his life.

 

Most importantly, he begged the gods for Woojin to love him the same way he does now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short! But I hope you still enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter @lykelee171


End file.
